<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With the frosting of my heart by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432397">With the frosting of my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Last Time, Mention sex, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Werewolf power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic : Cake par Melanie Martinez</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With the frosting of my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>écris y a looongtemps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Your skin is warm life an oven. Your kiss is sugary sweet. Your fingers feel like cotton, when you put your arms around me.</em>
</p><p>Sous ses doigts, elle s’était sentie si belle, si cajolée qu’elle n’avait pu que soupirer de bonheur. Elle avait caressé sa peau blanche à sa guise, enfoncé ses ongles jusqu’à sang sans que ça ne cause aucun problème alors que ses baisers lui avait fait tourner la tête, lui avait envoyé son esprit si loin que rien d’autre que les mains sur elle et cette bouche sur son corps ne pouvaient la faire redescendre sur terre.</p><p>
  <em>I feel like I’m just missing, something whenever you leave. You’ve got all the ingredients except you loving me.</em>
</p><p>Après chaque dernier baiser, chaque dernière caresse, le loup solitaire se rhabillait comme s’il ne s’était rien produit. Alors la jeune louve le regardait remettre chacun de ses vêtements, sachant très bien qu’il pouvait sentir chaque effluve qu’elle pouvait émettre ; les dernières traces de désir dû à leur ébat précédent, lassitude, tristesse, colère, amour…</p><p>Mais jamais il ne se retournait pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser, une nouvelle caresse, une nouvelle parole… Il faisait comme s’il ne sentait rien. Comme s’il n’entendait pas les battements du cœur de la blonde courir le marathon pour qu’il reste puis se détruire en morceaux alors qu’il s’en allait. Comme s’il ne pouvait entendre les murmurent presque suppliants de son amante pour qu’il reste. Comme s’il n’en avait que faire.</p><p>
  <em>And respectfully… I’m not a piece of cake, for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart. </em>
</p><p>Aujourd’hui était la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu’il profiterait de son corps car elle était trop faible pour résister au sien et aux caprices de son cœur. Aujourd’hui était la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu’elle sentirai ses lèvres sur son corps, ses mains sur sa peau, ses doigts en elle, sa langue sur ses seins, lui en elle. Aujourd’hui était la dernière fois… Peut-être.</p><p>
  <em>So I’m taking back what’s mine, you’ll miss the slice of heaven I gave to you last night.</em>
</p><p>La première fois, elle avait eu peur. Elle avait eu peur qu’il ne soit pas à l’écoute, qu’il ne prenne que son plaisir sans lui en offrir. Mais elle avait découvert un monde qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Un petit bout de paradis qu’elle lui avait offert et qu’elle avait offert encore et encore. Mais aujourd’hui elle reprenait droit sur cette partie d’elle.</p><p>
  <em>You smell just like vanilla. You taste like buttercream. You filling up my senses with empty calories. </em>
</p><p>Elle s’accrochait une dernière fois à cette odeur bestiale qu’elle pouvait toujours sentir quand ils faisaient l’amour. Pour elle s’était ce qu’ils faisaient, pour lui ce n’était que du sexe. Elle goûta une dernière fois à cette peau blanche qui avait tant de fois touchée la sienne. Mais toutes ces sensations n’étaient que vide de celles qu’elle avait toujours attendu.</p><p>
  <em>I feel like I’m just missing, something whenever you leave. You’ve got all the ingredients except you needing me. </em>
</p><p>Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse et le voilà qu’il se levait pour faire comme toujours, comme s’il ne sentait, n’entendait rien tandis qu’il se rhabillait une nouvelle fois. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, elle l’avait décidé. Aujourd’hui était la dernière fois. Alors au lieu de rester seule dans le lit en espérant qu’il la rejoigne, elle se leva, fière, et fit comme lui. Elle s’habilla, faisant comme si elle n’entendait pas, comme si elle ne sentait pas.</p><p>
  <em>And respectfully…. I’m not a piece of cake, for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart. So I’m taking back what’s mine, you’ll miss the slice of heaven I gave to you last night. </em>
</p><p>Elle passa devant lui, ses longs cheveux blonds se baladant sur ses hanches comme pour le narguer de ce qu’il n’aurait bientôt plus. La louve se mit face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ne bougea pas malgré le grondement mécontent de son Alpha face à son attitude.</p><p>Elle devait lui dire. Lui dire qu’elle n’attendait pas à juste être dévoreé pour être ensuite oubliée. Lui dire qu’elle n’attendait pas forcément le grand amour venant de ce loup solitaire mais juste un minimum de considération. Lui dire qu’elle n’attendait pas qu’il fasse d’effort car aujourd’hui était la dernière fois. Lui dire que la prochaine fois, il n’avait qu’à aller voir ailleurs. Même si cette dernière pensée lui brisait le peu qu’il restait de son cœur.</p><p>
  <em>If I’m just a piece of cake, I’m just a piece of cake. Then you’re just a piece of meat. You’re just a piece of meat to me. (x2)</em>
</p><p>Elle lui dit tout. Elle ne regardait même pas les yeux face à elle, elle n’écoutait même plus les sons qu’il pouvait produire, elle ne sentait même plus ce qu’il pouvait émettre. Elle se débarrassait du poids qu’elle avait sur les épaules et dans le creux du ventre depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle lui dit. Lui dire que s’il revenait vers elle, il devait premièrement s’excuser pour ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir à chaque fois qu’il se servait d’elle. Lui dire qu’elle ne serait plus si facile à avoir. Lui dire que s’il y avait une prochaine fois, elle aussi, elle se servirait de lui comme défouloir d’envie.</p><p>Elle finit essoufflée, à court de mot. Elle finit la tête basse et tremblante de colère et de tristesse. Elle finit la tête dans un torse qu’elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle finit avec un baiser sur le crâne comme dernière caresse avant que le brun ne sorte de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et laissa ses dernières larmes couler pour cette histoire à sens unique. Elle se laissa cinq minutes pour souffrir ici, dans cette pièce encore remplie de leurs odeurs combinées.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not a piece of cake, for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart. So I’m taking back what’s mine, you’ll miss the slice of heaven I gave to you last night. The slice of heaven I gave. The slice of heaven I gave to you. </em>
</p><p>Puis la louve se releva. Fière et avec une armure autour du cœur. Elle se leva et quitta cette pièce trop pleine de faux espoirs et de souvenirs.</p><p>
  <em>The slice of heaven I gave to you last night.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>